Riverdale: International
by Thefemalearrow
Summary: While on a trip to Paris with Veronica, Betty is kidnapped by human traffickers. What happens next? Rated M for human trafficking, drugs, character death, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

*Betty's P.O.V*

I sat in the passenger side of the car, doing carpool karaoke with Veronica. We were having a girls week in France at her family's vacation home. We stopped for gas. "Mind going inside and paying while I pump the gas?" She asked  
"Not at all," I said, as she gave me her credit card. I went inside. Before I could pay, I was grabbed. My attacker held my hand while sniffing my neck.  
"I'll pay for your gas if you do what I say," he said.  
"I have a boyfriend," I said, but he acted like he didn't hear me.  
"She said no," a familiar voice said. It was Veronica. The man let go and walked. "Go to the car and wait while I pay for the gas." I nod and go the car.

* * *

*that night.*

I sat in the house. Veronica had gone for a late night swim. I was half asleep watching friends on Netflix. That's when I heard a loud crash. Some of the guy from the gas station and his friends had broken in. "She's even prettier than you said," someone said. I felt myself being picked up from behind. My arms and legs were being tied together and I was gagged. I tried screaming for help.  
"Be quiet," the guy from the gas station said, slapping me. They carried me out the door and threw me in the back of the car. Something pricked my neck and I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jughead's P.O.V*

Me and Archie where having a boys night at his house. We were playing video games in his room. He then got a phone call. "It's Veronica," he said. I paused the game so he could pick up. "Hey babe what's up?" He asked. He was quiet for a moment. "No I haven't heard from Betty."  
That's when I listened more closely. The girls where supposed to keep a eye on each other. It's the only reason I let Betty go. After awhile they hung up. "Is everything ok arch?" I asked.  
"Veronica can't find Betty," he said. "She found her phone and some blood. I grabbed my bag.  
"I'm catching the next flight to France," I declared. Even if Betty left Veronica she would take her phone with her.  
"I'm going with you," Archie said, clearly worried for his bestfriend. Even thought Archie has been useless on other missions/investigations, we need all the help we can get.

"Ok, see when the next flight to France is," I said.

* * *

*Cheryl's P.O.V*

I was making out with my girlfriend, Toni, in my car. I heard someone banging on my window. We turned around to see a young girl. She had light brown skin, dark brown hair, and she was covered in blood. "Please help me," she cried. We got out of the car.

"What happened?" Cheryl asked.

"My name is Mary Wash," she said. "I just escaped human trafficking in France." She said before collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

*Veronica's P.O.V*

I was giving the police my report on Betty's disappearance. I told them what happened at the gas station. When Archie arrived, I remembered a conversation I had with Betty.

_Flashback_

_ "Betty, can I talk to you?" I asked. _  
_ "Of course," she said._  
_ "I cheated on Archie," I confessed. "It was a night where I got drunk at la bon lè and Toni drove me home. She was only slightly less drunk than me. One thing lead to another..."_  
_ "You should tell Archie," she said. "It'll make your relationship better if you don't have this huge secret."_  
_ I sighed, "Your right. I'll tell him when we get back."_

_Flashback over_

I looked at them. I wanted to tell Archie, but know wasn't a good time. Right now we need to focus on helping Betty.

* * *

*Cheryl's P.O.V*

Me and Toni we're waiting for news on Mary. I heard something about a broken rib. I heard that she was only 16. That's when I heard something on the TV.  
"Police are frantically searching for the Riverdale teen Betty Cooper. She was last seen on vacation with Veronica Lodge in France. They found some of her blood and her cell phone at the crime scene. The police are still treating this like a missing person's case."  
Toni put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure Betty's fine. She's probably giving her kidnappers a run for their money."

* * *

*Mary's P.O.V*  
I laid in my hospital bed. I saw a news report about a missing girl. Then the police came in. "Hello mam, we just wanna ask you a few questions."  
"The girl on the news," I said. "I know where she's at. She's with the same people who took me. You have to help her before it's too late."


	4. Chapter 4

*Mary's P.O.V*

I watched as the sheriff walked into my hospital room. "I want you to tell me everything you know," he said.  
"I can't, they'll kill me," I said.  
"Well keep your identity a secret," he said. "Please this case is important to me and my son. My son is the missing girl's boyfriend."  
"I was captured by them on a family vacation a little over a year ago," I said. "They said they'd let me go if I helped them find a new girl. I saw a pretty blonde was going on a vacation with only one of her friends and helped them find her. I flew over when I found out they placed a hitman on me. I was gonna die if Cheryl and Toni didn't help me."  
"Thank you for your time," he said. "Is there anyone we can call for you?"  
I shake my head. My dad was the one who sold me. "If you don't have anywhere to stay, my family has a extra room and we'd be happy to have you stay," he says.  
"Thank you," I said.

* * *

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
I hung up with my dad. "What did he say?" Veronica asked.  
"They found someone who knows where Betty is," I explained. "Bad news is the people who took both her and Betty are human traffickers."  
"Did they give them a address?" Veronica asked. I said yes and than told them the address. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get Betty back before it's too late."

We drove to the address with some police officers. We broke into the warehouse. There was nothing. All we found was Betty's clothes...


	5. Chapter 5

Third person's POV:

Lawrence Torres was in his office. One of his goons came in. "Someone found our warehouse looking for the new girl," he reported. He gave him pictures from the security footage.

"Bring her in," he demanded. He nods and leaves. He grabs a syringe and smirks. Soon Betty was pulled in by her arm. He showed her the pictures. "Do you know these people."

Betty smirked. "Yeah," she said. "The raven haired boy is my boyfriend and the other two are my friends. And their coming for me."

"I know," he said. That's when Betty noticed the syringe in his hand and she started struggling. "Just making sure it will be too late when they do find you."

She continued to struggle. "Hold her down," Lawrence said. His goon did as told. He injected her with the syringe. She let out a gasp. The goon got off of her.

"What do you want me to do with her?" the goon asked.

"Take her back to her room," he said. "She has a client waiting."

*Mary's P.O.V*  
I laid in my hospital bed. Tomorrow I was going to be released. I decided I'd stay with the sheriff and his family until I can afford my own place. That's when someone came in. It was my father. "You weren't supposed to leave," he said  
"I'm sorry, but they let me go," I said. He then put a pillow on my face. I struggled to breath. After a few minuets everything went dark."


	6. Chapter 6

*Jughead's P.O.V*

It's been two weeks since we got the phone call from Betty. We still haven't found her. My poor Betty is alone and scared, going threw awful things. She probably thinks we forgot about her. But we haven't. We're gonna keep looking for her. We're gonna bring her home.  
Cheryl and Toni flew down yesterday, when they informed us that the girl who was helping is dead. We all knew it wasn't a accident.  
It was late in the evening when I got a phonecall. It was from Archie. "Jughead come quick we found her," he yelled into the phone. I quickly got dressed. I ran down stairs.  
"The plan is to break in and free as many girls as we can," Toni said. "The moment Betty is found get her out of there."  
We all nod. "Let's go," I said. We all started heading there. I was scared that we wouldn't be fast enough. If I get my hands on whoever did this I'll kill them. We soon arrived at the building. After going over the plan, we went in. We walked in.

There was a bunch of girls, my age or younger, with much older men. I large man walked to me. "You look a little young to be here," he said. "Ruin along kids."  
"A little young to be here," I scoffed. "So is my girlfriend that your forcing to work here." He then tried to punch me, but I caught his fist. I squeezed it before letting go.  
"You and Veronica go look for Betty," Archie said. "We'll distract them." We ran threw the halls. We burst into a bunch of rooms. We'd knock out the guys and tell the girls they're free to run.  
"I can't, the ones who run are killed," they'd say stuff like that. I felt bad for them. They've been here for so long that the idea of being rescued has left their minds.  
We eventually found Betty's room. She was wearing a short red dress. She was shaking. "Betty," I said. I realized something. _She was having a seizure. _I had read up what to do during one of these after her first one.  
I put her on her side. I told Veronica to leave the room. I made sure no sharp object were around here. Sadly I had no idea how long she had been like this.  
She stop about thirty seconds later. She was in a state in between conscious and unconscious. "Hey Betty," I said. "It's Juggie. I told you I'd find you. Your safe now. I'm gonna take care of you."  
I gently picked her up. I yelled at the others to meet me in the car as I ran to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
I sat in the backseat of the car, ruining my hand threw Betty's hair. She was still out of it but getting better. She rested her head in my lap. "Just a few more minutes Bets," I said. "We're at almost at the hospital."  
Before she could respond, her body then went motionless. "Betty," I said. No response. She had no pulse. "Pull over!" I yelled. Archie did so. I got out and started to perform CPR on her. She can't die. Not here. Not now.  
I kept trying to perform CPR. She was unresponsive. I eventually gave up and accepted it. _Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper is dead._  
I then started screaming while hitting the car. "Careful Jughead this is a rental," Archie said.  
"Really Archie?" I said. "That's your first thought. Betty just died in the backseat of the car you were driving."  
"At least she's no longer suffering," Toni said. I then stormed off. After awhile I felt like someone was following me.  
"I'm not in the mood Archie," I said.  
"Bold of you to assume I'm Archie," a voice taunted. I turned and saw one of the human traffickers.  
"Your monster," I said. "My girlfriend, who was the sweetest and most smart girl in the world, is dead because of you."  
"That's just life," he chuckled. I then punched him in the face. He then shoved me to the ground. I was attacked by some other human traffickers until I passed out.

* * *

*Veronica's P.O.V*  
I sat at the police station, watching the news on a tiny TV on the wall. I'm traveling back to riverdale tomorrow. I blamed myself for what happened. If I had stayed with Betty we could have took them on together.  
"And now some words from Mayor Lodge," they said.  
I saw my mom step up. "I come baring bad news. I have been informed that Betty Cooper is dead. They managed to find her and save her for a short amount of time, but she later succumbed to the drugs they put in her system. I've also come to inform you that my ex husband was the leader of the human trafficking ring before he was arrested. They forced Betty, and many other girls, to consume jingle jangle. Right now my main priority is getting these people behind bars. Thank you for your time."


	8. Chapter 8

*Jughead's *  
_I stood on the beach. That's when I saw Betty. She was wearing a long white dress. I ran over to her and hugged her close. "Betty I missed you so much," I said._  
_ "I missed you to Jug," she said. Her voice was as lively as it was before all of this began. "But your time isn't now. You still have time on earth. My time was up. I want you to move on and fall in love again."_  
_ "I can't," I said. Tears were streaming down both of our faces. _  
_ "You have to Jug," she said. "Now go, you are waking up."_

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. I saw my dad was in front of me. I remembered everything that happened. I tried to sit up. "Careful, Doctor says you have a broken rib and a moderate concussion," dad warned me.  
"How long have I been out?" I asked.  
"Two days," he said. Tears streamed down my face as I remember Betty is gone. "We're flying back to riverdale tomorrow."  
I nod, "Can I be alone?" I asked. He nods and leaves the room. I lay there and cry. _Why couldn't I have died instead of her?_

* * *

*Archie's P.O.V*  
"So Hiram is behind all of this," I said. Veronica nods. "Doesn't he think he's ruined our lives enough!"  
"I've never hated anyone more than I hate him right now," Veronica said. She obviously wasn't completely focused on what we were talking about which confused me.  
"Is there something your not telling me?" I asked. Veronica let out a sigh.  
"Archie I cheated on you," she said. "With Toni."  
I should be mad right now. I should storm out and dump her, but I didn't wanna be alone. I'll deal with that tomorrow.  
I leaned in and we shared a kiss that lead to a make out.


	9. Chapter 9

*Veronica's P.O.V*  
I went into Riverdale prison. I had requested a visit with my father. He was already waiting for me. "Hello Mija," he said.  
"Hello dad," I said. "So I heard about your international business and I'd just like to say I've never been more disgusted to be a Lodge."  
"You should be thanking me," he said. "They planned on taking both on you at first, but I told them to leave you alone."  
"Innocent girls are being tortured and the lucky ones are killed," I said. I showed him some papers. "If you sign these I'll legally no longer be your daughter."  
"I will sign these, but if I do you'll be cut off from everything," I said.  
"Small price to pay for honor," I said. He signed the papers and I left.

* * *

*Toni's P.O.V*  
I walked into the bedroom I share with my girlfriend. "We should probably start heading out now, the traffic for the funeral is already crazy," I said. Cheryl nods.  
"It's a shame no one has claimed Mary's body yet," she said. I then got a idea.  
"How about we have a little funeral here at thorn hill and bury her in the garden," I suggested.  
"Titi, I'd love that," I said. She kissed me and then we headed out. The traffic was still bad. This has shaken riverdale more than the death of Jason Blossom. Murders happen everyday in our town, but nothing like this has happened in riverdale. It's like Jason's death awoken a evil in in the town.


	10. Chapter 10

*Alice's P.O.V*

I looked around the new farm base suspiciously. A lot of farm girls have been going missing lately and I want to get to the bottom of it. I found Evelyn. "Evelyn, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Alice dear, I'm so sorry for your lost," she said. "Me and Betty never saw eye to eye, but what happened to her was tragic."

"What happened?" I asked. I was aware, but Edgar says that if the media corrupts us we won't be able to ascend. He took away our phones, but I have a secret one. Charles told me and I've been secretly morning. She then told me what I already knew. I broke down crying. It wasn't fake. Hearing the news again broke my heart. Evelyn pulled me into a hug. It was surprisingly comforting.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Evelyn asked, pulling away.

"I've noticed a lot of farm girls have been going missing lately," I said.

"Oh Edgar sent them to recruit new members for the farm," she said. "They should be back in a few weeks with a lot of new members."

"Ok," I said, still very suspicious. I then realized I was getting a call from Charles. "I'll talk to you later." I then walked off.

* * *

*Evelyn's P.O.V*

I found Edgar. "I think Alice is onto us," I said. "She started asking questions about the missing girls."

"I knew she was the mole for the FBI," he said. "They've been onto us since we left Riverdale."

"Should we 'stage a accident?'" I asked.

"No then they'd definitely know that were guilty then," I said. "Tell Polly to go to the dark room in her Betty costume and I'll get Alice ready." I nod and leave the office.


	11. Chapter 11

*Alice's P.O.V*

I sat in a chair in a dark room. Edgar told me he had something for me. Then... Betty walked in? But upon further look, I saw it was Polly. "Hello mom," she said.  
"Daughter," I said.  
"I'm doing fine mom," she said. "I was able to ascend in my dying moments into the afterlife. Edgar was right about everything."  
"You know Polly, you should be at least smart enough to realize that I can tell my daughters apart," I said.  
"Edgar sent me in here because he wanted me to make sure you knew that those girls are going to recruit new members," Polly said.  
"And you thought drugging me and dressing up like your dead sister was the best way?" I asked.  
"Betty's dead?" Polly asked.  
"She was kidnapped by human traffickers," I said. "They forced her to consume a large amount of drugs. She overdosed." Polly didn't seem to have a reaction to the horrific way her sister died. She just carried along like are exchange never happened.  
"Mom I'm leaving with the next group, I'll be back in a few weeks," she said. My heart then stopped. I didn't want what happened to Betty to happen to her. Juniper and Dagwood need their mom. I need my daughter.  
"Polly don't you dare go with them," I said.  
"I'll send you a letter the moment I get there," she said, walking out the door. I watched in fear as she walked threw the door.

* * *

*Jellybean's P.O.V* (aging her up to be 15 in this)  
"So were are we going Liam?" I asked. Liam was a quiet kid at school. He moved to Riverdale around the same time I did. A few weeks ago, we started to become friends. I thought he was cute.  
"I want you to meet some of my friends from my old school and my older brother," he said. I went into a cabin. "This is my older brother Laurence."  
I recognized him from the news. Laurence was one of Betty's kidnappers, and I had fallen into one of his traps.


	12. Chapter 12

*Jellybean's P.O.V*  
I ran. I ran faster than I have ever in my entire life. I ran away from that cabin. They were hot on my tail. I tripped and feel over a log. Before I could get up, I felt a sharp pain.  
I had been shot. I laid their, begging that I'd die here. Then I heard a call pull up. I sighed in relief when I saw my dad. Most of the men scattered, but he managed to capture Liam's brother. Dad then turned his attention to me.  
"It's ok JB," he promised. "Everything is going to be ok."  
He then lifted me into his arms. I smiled when I saw I wasn't going to be in a car with Laurence. I was laid in the backseat of a car as I feel asleep.

* * *

*Archie's P.O.V*  
We were hosting a little get together at Veronica's house. It was me, Jughead, Reggie, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, and some serpents. I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with the Veronica cheating situation. I wondered if Cheryl knew.  
Jughead came back into the room, "That was my dad. Laurence Torres, the leader of the sex trafficking ring, has been arrested."  
"That's great, and he'll probably be locked up for life," Kevin said.  
"Gosh how I want to shoot a arrow right threw his heart," Cheryl said.  
"No that's too quick of a death for him," Jughead said. "I think it should be brutal and painful."  
"And make it look like a accident," Reggie said. He deeply cared about this case because he found out it was responsible for his cousin's death. She was someone who escaped and was killed in a "accidental hit and run" a few months later.  
"Guys I think Betty would want us to move on," Veronica said.  
"Well if she was here we'd have all of the traffickers in jail by now so," Jughead said. We then were all quiet.

* * *

*Alice's P.O.V*  
"Polly I don't think you should go," I said. I was with her at the bus stop.  
"Mom I'll be fine," she said. "Edgar would never hurt me."  
Before I could respond, the bus pulled up. She waved at me as she got on. It soon drives off to Polly's doom.


	13. Chapter 13

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
We had been quiet for a while, till Cheryl said, "thought I wish she was still alive, if I couldn't bring her back I wouldn't. Living with the trauma of what happened to her would be worse then death."  
"Betty wouldn't want us to just mope around," Archie said, getting up. "She'd lead us into battle against the traffickers. So how about we settle this so she may Rest In Peace. So let's finish this, for Betty." He held his hand out for us to create a pile.  
I was surprised by Archie saying that. He has quiet a temper. I thought he was gonna talk about the brutal ways he'd kill the traffickers. I stood up and put my hand in the pile, "for Betty."  
Veronica stood up and put her hand in the pile "for Betty."  
Kevin stood up and put his hand in the pile "for Betty."  
Cheryl stood up and put her hand in the pile, "for Betty and Mary."  
Toni stood up and puts her hand in the pile, "for Betty."  
Reggie stood up and put his hand in the pile, "for Betty."

* * *

*Polly's P.O.V*  
I was shaken awake as we crossed the town boarder. I looked out the window to see the... Riverdale sign? I assumed we weren't there yet so I feel back asleep. That's when the bus stopped quickly and I hit my head on the seat in front of me. "Ow," I said, rubbing my forehead. Then the bus driver pulled out a gun.  
"Off the bus," he demanded. We all got off the bus. Then I saw a girl who I've seen at the farm, ruining from the woods.  
"Run while you still can," she said, crying. "Edgar lied, you weren't brought her to get new farm members. You were sold."  
She then was shot in the head. She was killed on impact. I tried ruining but I was hit with a dart to my neck and I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

*Alice's P.O.V*

I knocked on the door of my old home. F.P. Jones opened the door. "Hello F.P., can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, opening the door wide enough for me to walk threw. I went inside.

"F.P., I need to talk to you," I said. He lead me to his living room and we sat down. I sighed. "A few months ago, I found out our son is alive. He works for the FBI. He contacted me to investigate the farm. I agreed to help him. So this howl time I was faking being a farmie to get information on them. And I think their selling farm girls to the sex trafficking ring. Now Polly was sent, and I'm scared that their going to do what they did to Betty to her and I don't know if I could handle that..."

F.P pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back as I sobbed. "I've failed my daughters," I said.

"No you didn't fail your daughters," he said. He then cupped my chin and made me looked at him. I got lost in his beautiful eyes. I then kissed his soft lips. He kissed me back.

* * *

*Jughead's P.O.V*

We all stood around the table. "So the plan is Kevin and Reggie will go in and pretend to buy a service since they are the only ones of us that they won't recognize. Then they'll lead the girls out of the building and let the rest of us in. We'll free the girls, and that's when the police will come in and arrest the men. Got that?" I said. They all nod. We then went to the base. Kevin and Reggie went in and we waited.

After about ten minutes, they came out with two girls. We then snuck in. We snuck around. I saw a large bald man. "Customers are only allowed in he basement," he said. Before I could say anything, Archie called my name. "So your the famous Jughead."

"I didn't know you guys remembered every teenager you jumped," I said.

"We don't, but your girlfriend would always cry for you when we," I punched him in the face before he could finish that sentence. He fell to the ground. I kept kicking and punching him in the head. Archie eventually pulled me off, but it was too late. I had killed him.


	15. Chapter 15

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
I continued to run around the base. I was unfazed that I had just taken another human's life. No. He wasn't human. He was a monster. I continued to work on the mission.  
A strong hand grabbed my neck. They started chocking me our. I eventually passed out.  
I woke up tied to a chair. "Your the sheriff's kid," a voice said.  
"Yeah so," I said.  
"Your dad won't try anything with a gun pointed to his kid's head," he said. "We can skip town again and start somewhere new."  
That's when I heard sirens. He quickly grabbed me and dragged me outside. "Don't move and I don't shoot," he yelled.  
"Let the hostage go," my dad said in fear.  
"Give us the girls back and I'll let him live," he says. I quickly got free and grabbed the gun. I looked at the blood on my hands, realizing that after this all I have is life in prison. I pointed the gun at myself and shot myself.

* * *

*Third person's P.O.V*

"Get him into surgery now!"  
"We're losing him!  
_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

* * *

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
I woke up on a beach. I looked around and saw a beautiful blonde woman. I walked over. "Betty is that you?" I asked.  
"Juggie," she said. I then kissed her soft lips. I was howl again. After all we've been through, we deserve this. We've earned our happy ending. Now no one will hurt us again. No more riverdale. Just me and Betty for all eternity.

* * *

**A/N: All is left is the epilogue. Also there will be a movie adaptation of this. I'm writing and directing. It's in it's earlier stages, but I already have someone in mind for the role of Betty. **


	16. Chapter 16

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
Riverdale life got a new normal. The events leading me and my beloved to our deaths were seen as a tragedy.  
Cheryl got read of the evilness of her last name by becoming Cheryl Topaz. Her and her wife Toni are world exploring while also trying to expose sex trafficking rings. They have a organization called "Mary's hope."  
Archie and Veronica split after high school. Last I heard Veronica Elizabeth Luna was the CEO of her own company and lived in France. I also heard a rumor that she was dating a Hemsworth.  
Archie didn't take the break up well. He didn't go to any of the schools that offered him football scholarship. He took over his dad's company and has been dealing with his alcohol addiction.  
When it came to the girls we saved, some moved on and live happily lives, others didn't.  
Alice became a full time FBI agent. She also is Alice Jones know. Her and my dad had a another son together who named Phillip. Me and Betty find it creepy, but we're dead so who cares.  
For me and Betty, we enjoy our eternity together. We watch over the citizens of riverdale as we wait for the core four to be reunited

_Finn_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is a extra scene. This takes place in chapter 6 after Jughead saves Betty. It explains the events of the rest of the book. I added it because some of the events in the book don't make sense without this scene.**

* * *

*third person's P.O.V*  
"You let them get away," Lawrence shouted at his second in command. He had returned back to the place to find out they had been attacked.  
"I didn't let them," he explained. "They attacked us. Luckily they only got away with one girl."  
"That's hundreds of dollars we could have made selling her down the drain," Lawrence snapped.  
"Do you want us to kill them and bring back the girl?" The second in command. Lawrence then chuckled.  
"The girl already has a bunch of jingle jangle in her system," he said. "She'll he dead within the next hour. Let this be a lesson not to mess with us."  
"Are we still moving base to riverdale?" The second in command asked.  
"Yes, I already have ties there who's going to get us more girls," Lawrence said. "Actually, go kill Jughead, the girl's boyfriend. He's the best investigator in riverdale and he'll be able to sniff us out."


	18. Real Ending

**A/N: The real ending of this story. I decided to go for the more emotional ending, but this was the better ending.**

* * *

It was the night of the big standoff. Jughead managed to grab the gun from his capture. Then a portal opened and out walked Dylan Sprouse. "Surprise," he said. "It's your brother, Jarhead. I came from a secret affair Gladys had, because you know the writers of this show love a good secret sibling twist."  
The trafficking dropped their guns and bowed to their king. "You know Veronica, we still haven't talked about that whole, you cheating on me with Toni thing," Archie said.  
"WE WERE ON A BREAK," Veronica shouted.  
"Come Jughead, you must star in the sweet life of Jughead Jones," Dylan said.  
"I'm just going to leave now," Toni said.  
"Stay, now that Fred is gone your the only sanity this show has," Cheryl said.  
Betty then yeeted from out of nowhere. "And I'm still alive," she said. "Because this is based off of comic books, which means death isn't permanent. YEET!"

* * *

**A/N: Check your calendars :).**


End file.
